Les larmes d'un ange
by Yma10
Summary: Los ángeles representan la Pureza y Justicia de Dios en la tierra. ¿Es qué acaso el amor puede llegar a ser algo impío y pecaminoso?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que he estado perdida un buen tiempo. :v y también sé que no he subido segundo capítulo de Memories (Y me quiero golpear por eso) pero aún no logro acomodar mis ideas, disculpen. Aunque pasó algo bueno en todo este tiempo y fue así que me ha llegado la inspiración para escribir este Fic (No tengo vergüenza, lo sé). No prometo actualizar muy rápido porque soy consciente de que no tengo mucho tiempo. :v**

 **Sólo pido que me tengan paciencia. Y que cualquier duda como siempre, me la hagan saber por medio de un review; que con mucho gusto contestaré.**

 **DISCLAMER: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de** **Atsushi Ōkubo.** **Esta historia es de mi autoría.**

 ** _Los ángeles representan la Pureza y Justicia de Dios, en la tierra._**

 ** _¿Es qué acaso el amor puede llegar a ser algo impío y pecaminoso?_**

* * *

 _~La destination selon un ange.~_

 _(El destino según un ángel)_

Miedo.

Tengo mucho miedo, no sé dónde estoy ni a donde me dirijo, solo corro como si no hubiera un mañana. Respirar me duele. Mis piernas duelen y mis pies están desnudos, siento lo húmedo del pasto, las piedras y ramas se entierran en mi piel. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que solo salí corriendo de mí habitación, también duelen.

 _Sangran._

Este bosque es tan espeso, no puedo ver nada, las copas de los arboles no permiten que se filtre correctamente la luz de la luna. Hace tanto frío y hay una brizna que cala hasta los huesos, puedo escuchar mi agitada respiración, el sonido de mis pisadas y una risa macabra en algún lugar de la oscura noche.

No sé qué ha pasado ni de quien estoy huyendo exactamente pero, mi instinto me lo dice, eso también me lo dijo el mayordomo antes de que lo atravesaran en el pecho con una garra. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué a nosotros?

 _-Dios mío, ayúdame_ …

" _Siempre que te sientas sola y desesperada, cariño. Pide a Dios, él te mostrará la verdad y el camino y siempre te ayudará en momentos difíciles."_ ¡Lo hago mamá! Créeme que lo hago, pero tengo mucho miedo, no sé en qué parte me encuentro y esta oscuridad me está atrapando. No sé si aún me están siguiendo.

¿Qué debo hacer? Tal vez detenerme y esconderme en algún arbusto. Me hago ovillo y trato de escuchar el más mínimo ruido, pero solo escucho los desbocados latidos de mí corazón, es como si fuera a salirse de su lugar. Solo eso. Nada más…

-Tu Dios no te salvará, cariño. –susurró una voz grave, en mi oído.

Y sentí ansiedad, desesperación, miedo y como toda esperanza abandonaba mi cuerpo, quise correr, gritar por ayuda, pero la rapidez con la que el extraño ser me giro y cogió del cuello me lo impidió. Me sentía desfallecer y lo único que pude atinar a hacer fue patear lo que suponía yo era su abdomen, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

¡Oh mamá, tengo tanto miedo! No sé qué quieren de mí…

-¿Sabes? me pregunto si realmente tu sangre es tan dulce como dice nuestra Madre Lilith. –termina diciendo mientras me acerca a él, puedo sentir su aliento recorrer mi cara para después detenerse en mi hombro y lamerlo. -Sí el sabor de tu sudor lo es, entonces tu sangre debería serlo.

¿¡Qué acaba de decir!? ¿¡Lilith!? ¿¡Mi sangre!? Todo es tan confuso. No tengo ni idea sobre que está hablando. Mi mente trata de trabajar a mil revoluciones por minuto. Tengo tanto miedo.

 _¿Moriré aquí?_

No puedo moverme, el miedo ha logrado que me paralice. Solo puedo gritar desgarradoramente al sentir una mordida en mi hombro. ¡Duele tanto!

 _¿Sola, a mitad de este frío y oscuro bosque?_

-¡Mierda! Es tan cierto –decía mientras mordía sin ningún cuidado mi otro hombro –No creo cansarme de este sabor.

 _¿Así acabaría todo?_

Siento la calidez de mis lágrimas, aún en este frío lugar, rodar por mis mejillas y no puedo evitarlo quiero gritar por ayuda, por dolor…

-¡Dios Mío por favor ayúdame! –sollocé- ¡Aux-auxilio! –Grité amargamente.

-No me jodas –contestó mientras me lanzaba lejos. Solo sentí mi cuerpo estrellarse con un tronco y caer en el suelo. –Te he dicho que tu jodido Dios no te salvará, Ni siquiera sabe que existes. Tengo ordenes de llevarte con vida ante mi señora. Pero aun puedo divertirme un poco más con tu sangre, _angelito._

Mi sangre escurre por mi cuerpo y cae perdiéndose en el pasto, me siento tan débil, tan vacía. Pero ahora lo veo claramente, las copas de los arboles dejan pasar rastros de la luna. Lo veo caminar lentamente-Aunque no sé si lo vea así por la falta de sangre, o si es porque realmente está cazándome como a una presa.- hacía mí. Con una mirada tan endemoniada. Estaba cubierto con un extraño pelaje negro y despedía un repugnante olor a desechos, era tan alto como un oso. Ese ser es un demonio, eso explica porque dijo "Madre Lilith". Ahora tiene sentido.

Ya lo veo…-antes de cerrar mis ojos puedo divisar a otro sujeto emerger de las sombras, con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que yo he perdido y estoy a punto de morir. No sé si él también sea el secuaz del demonio que me ha atacado, pero solo atino a decir un torpe –Sálvame…

Y siento que soy absorbida por una oscuridad infinita…

…

 _Mamá…_

 _-¿Qué ocurre, mi cielo?_

 _¿Tú crees en el destino?_

 _Fue un día de octubre cuando le hice esa pregunta a mi madre y no respondió en ese momento. Varios días después vino mi madre al jardín con unas semillas y las entregó, diciendo que me ayudaría a plantarlas._ _Todas las semillas parecían iguales, pero ella me dijo que no las mezclase porque había de dos tipos, unas eran de la flor del pensamiento y las otras de la flor de la amapola._

 _Entre las dos elegimos el lugar del jardín donde plantaríamos las semillas. Removimos cuidadosamente la tierra y colocamos las semillas separadas entre sí. Mezclamos la tierra con un abono especial y regamos el espacio donde se encontraba cada grupo de semillas con un poco de agua. Cada tarde, contemplaba nuestro jardín e incluso cantaba alguna canción mientras regaba la tierra._

 _Al principio no sucedió nada, pero mi madre me dijo que no perdiera la fe y siguiera cuidando la tierra, porque aquello que parecía invisible a mis ojos, ya existía y pronto vería la luz del sol. A los pocos días comencé a ver ramitas de color verde sobresaliendo de la tierra y éstas dieron lugar a finos y esbeltos tallos._

 _Con la llegada del frío de diciembre, comenzó a florecer el pensamiento. Eran flores muy hermosas, de color azul intenso, como si parte del cielo apareciera reflejado en nuestro pequeño jardín y mientras tanto, las semillas de las amapolas esperaban impacientes la llegada de la primavera para sentir el calor de los primeros rayos de sol y así fue cómo, a finales de marzo, comenzaron a florecer en nuestro jardín, bellas y estilizadas amapolas de color rojo, mientras el pensamiento comenzaba a despedirse de nosotros, perdiendo el brillo de su colorido azul intenso._

 _Una tarde, mientras mi madre y yo contemplábamos la belleza producida por el contraste de color de las amapolas y los pensamientos…_

 _-Ahora es momento de contestar a tu pregunta, mi cielo. –decía mi madre mientras yo, me acurrucaba en su regazo y ella comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza._

 _-Está bien, te escucho._

" _Cada semilla no puede dejar de ser lo que es, las amapolas nacieron siendo amapolas y el pensamiento nació siendo pensamiento y nunca podrían ser otra flor diferente, aunque quisieran. Está establecido así desde el principio de los tiempos y lo mismo sucede con las personas._

 _El lugar y la familia en la que naces vienen determinados desde antes de tu propio nacimiento y no puedes elegirlo. El por qué naces en una familia y no en otra no es mera casualidad, es parte del misterio de la vida, pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que la familia en la que has crecido, es la única posible que podías tener y la que necesitabas para tu evolución y crecimiento personal._

 _El mundo también tiene un destino que influye en las personas y tiene un desarrollo y una meta. Para crecer y desarrollarse, las plantas necesitan ingredientes básicos como la luz del sol, el agua, tierra fértil y un clima adecuado, pero el que la planta eche raíces en la tierra, crezca y florezca, depende en gran medida de sí misma y de su adaptación al medio donde se desarrolla su vida y lo mismo sucede con las personas, si bien no puedes determinar tu nacimiento, sí puedes decidir cómo afrontar tu vida eligiendo tu actitud frente al medio que te rodea y si eres positiva y optimista tus raíces crecerán sanas y fuertes y te adaptarás a cualquier situación que la vida te presente. Para ello debes trabajar tu pensamiento día a día y así, tu lugar en el mundo, dependerá en gran medida de ti misma y de las elecciones que realices. Por eso_ _no puedes hacer responsable al destino de tus alegrías o de tus desgracias, puede que no puedas evitar que determinadas cosas te sucedan, pero eres lo que piensas._

 _Tu pensamiento determina tu vida y cuanto antes te des cuenta, antes encontrarás la felicidad y descubrirás cuál es tu destino en la vida"._

…

 _-Pues si es bonita._

Puedo escuchar una voz, pero mis parpados pesan. De hecho todo mi cuerpo pesa y duele.

 _-¿Bonita? Ella es la representación de la palabra perfección. Pero ¡bah! Tu que puedes entender, si no eres más que un simio asimétrico._

 _-¿¡Como mierdas me llamaste, puto rarito!?_

 _-Maldición, ¿puedes callarte? Haces que me dé jaqueca. Mejor salgamos de aquí, despertará cuando se sienta lista, aunque no la culpo; casi moría debido a la falta de sangre cuando la encontré.- y el sonido de una puerta cerrarse._

¿¡Qué!? Esperen, no se vayan. Quiero despertar pero me siento tan cansada, la oscuridad me absorbe de nuevo.

…

 _Proverbios 15:29_

 _Jehová está lejos de los impíos;_

 _Pero el oye la oración de los justos._

* * *

 ** _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer._**

 ** _¿Merezco un review?_**

 ** _:)_**


	2. Une bonne histoire au coucher

**_~Les larmes d'un ange~_**

 ** _(Lagrimas de un ángel)_**

Cuando era un niño, mi madre solía contarnos una historia a mí y a mi hermano… 

" _D_ _ios amaba a sus ángeles, eran una parte de él. Ellos representaban la pureza, el amor y la justicia de Dios en la tierra. Cada uno tenía un don distinto para ayudar y proteger a los humanos de los hijos de Luzbel._

 _Todos los ángeles bajaban por las noches a cumplir las órdenes de su señor, excepto por uno. Dios lo amaba tanto que tenía miedo de perderle, este único ángel había sido bendecido con dos grandes dones; el amor y la pureza. Y por esto temía dejarlo descender a la tierra._

 _El hermoso ángel se preguntaba cuando llegaría el momento en que su padre le permitiría bajar y ayudar a algún desamparado hombre. Todas las noches este, se acurrucaba en una esponjosa nube y veía a sus hermanos combatir y trabajar arduamente. Una noche, Dios decidió que era momento de dejar descender a su ángel y éste contento lo hizo._

 _Aterrizando ágil y delicadamente en una hermosa pradera, el ángel quedó fascinado; la sensación del húmedo pasto debajo de sus pies conforme iba caminando era una sensación nueva e indescriptible y el olor fresco y aterciopelado de unas flores blancas que había cerca._

 _Al ver tal hermosura a su alrededor, el ángel se preguntó ¿Por qué su padre le habría privado de todas las maravillas que él había creado?_

 _Continuó caminando en la frescura de la noche y admirando el más mínimo detalle, hasta que algo captó su atención. A unos metros de ella, había una colina arriba y ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, se encontraba un hermoso joven pelirrojo observando detenidamente unas extrañas bolitas. El pequeño ángel sintió curiosidad; así que se acercó lentamente al lugar._

 _-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó el ángel._

 _-Espero el amanecer –Contestó el joven sin siquiera voltear a verlo._

 _-¿Qué ocurrirá al amanecer? –Preguntó de nuevo mientras imitaba la posición del joven; en cuclillas y viendo fijamente esas bolitas azules._

 _-¿Ves estos botones azules? –dijo el joven apuntándolos._

 _-Ajá- murmuro el ángel recargando su barbilla en las rodillas y poniendo extremada atención en ellos._

 _-Hoy comienza diciembre, cuando salgan los primeros rayos del sol, estos botones se abrirán por primera vez y darán lugar a una flor azul._

 _-¿Cómo se llaman estas flores?- preguntó con curiosidad el ángel, mientras volteaba a ver al joven._

 _-Pensamientos. –Contestó y finalmente se dignó a ver quién era esa persona que no dejaba de preguntar._

 _Y así, miradas verde y azul se cruzaron. Luz y oscuridad se acercaron._

 _Ella era el ser más hermoso que pudo siquiera haber imaginado. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus rubias hebras caían grácilmente en el húmedo pasto, poseía rasgos delicados; carnosos y rosados labios y una fina nariz, al llegar a sus ojos podía ver un mundo extraordinario en ellos, la pureza de estos, como si fueran dos esmeraldas incrustadas. Y para para terminar, en su espalda había dos grandes bultos tupidos de blancas plumas…_

 _-Alas… -murmuró para sí mismo el joven._

 _Él poseía el cielo en sus ojos, ese cielo en el que ella vivía todos los días con sus hermanos y su padre. El rojizo de su pelo hacía contraste con su piel cremosa. Era joven pero podía apreciar una que otra facción madura, a sus ojos, él era un hombre muy apuesto…_

 _-Me llamo Spirit –Dijo el pelirrojo. -¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

 _-Pues… tengo dos nombres; Tahariel y Theliel. –Contestó mientras volvía a ver los botones azules._

 _-¿Así que "Pureza y amor" eh? –Preguntó de nuevo. –Pero es muy largo y tedioso llamarte por tus dos nombres ¿No crees? –Sonrió el joven. -¿Qué te parece el nombre de Kami?_

 _-¿Kami? –Dirigió de nuevo su mirada al pelirrojo._

 _-En la mitología japonesa, se le llama Kami a las deidades, así que eres la deidad del amor y de la pureza. Es mejor que llamarte Tahariel y Theliel a cada rato. ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Kami me gusta. –Respondió sonriendo tímidamente.-Pero si yo soy un ángel, ¿Tú que eres? –Preguntó observándolo con esos expresivos ojos._

 _-Así como tú eres una hija del sol o de Dios, yo soy un hijo de la luna o de…_

 _-Entiendo.-interrumpió el ángel._

 _-¿Aun así no me temes?-se sorprendió el joven._

 _-Sí realmente quisieras lastimarme, lo habrías hecho. –Sonrió de nuevo el ángel_

 _Sin saber que grandes consecuencias se avecinaban, una amistad, un gran amor y un nuevo mundo comenzarían dentro de poco_

 _El hermoso ángel bajaba todas las noches para verse con el joven y observar las flores hasta el amanecer, pasaban el tiempo platicando sobre sus mundos y lo que ocurría en ellos. En ocasiones el joven ayudaba al ángel en las misiones que se le encomendaban. Los dos sabían qué eran diferentes el uno del otro, pero eso ya no importaba, puesto que nació un sentimiento prohibido; se habían enamorado._

 _Dentro de la quietud de la noche, nadie sospecharía que alguien los veía cuidadosamente._

 _Ese alguien llegó un día con Dios y le dijo lo que estaba pasando con uno de sus ángeles. Este al enterarse de tal aberración prohibió a todos sus ángeles bajar durante una semana. El ángel tenía miedo de ser descubierto y que por ese mismo descubrimiento, su padre ordenara la muerte del "Ser abominable" como él lo había llamado._

 _El Joven pelirrojo se preocupó al no saber nada de su ángel tres noches después. Se enteró por una bruja; que algo había ocurrido en el cielo y que Dios estaba furioso con sus ángeles. Corría el rumor entre las familias reales, que había un hijo de la luna que se había liado sentimentalmente con uno de los ángeles de Dios. El joven temía por la vida de su amada._

 _En la séptima noche el pelirrojo estaba en la misma pradera de siempre, viendo hacia el cielo, esperando a que su ángel bajara._

 _El ángel veía al joven desde lo alto de una nube y al ver que este levantaba una flor azul hacia el cielo… Hacía ella, esta comenzó a llorar en silencio. Dios al percatarse de esto, estaba a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía a su amado ángel cuando observó y comprendió al fin todo._

 _-Hija mía, pude esperar esta traición de cualquier otro. Pero no de ti. –Dijo Dios decepcionado. –Tú eras mí más preciado ángel. Es por esto que no permitía el que bajaras. Has sido tentada por uno de los hijos de Lilith._

 _-Padre, no pudimos evitarlo. –contestó ella._

 _-Debo deshacerme de esa abominación, para que no caigas completamente en el pecado, Theliel. –Espetó él._

 _Al ver lo que planeaba su padre. Él ángel empezó a descender a la tierra, pero Dios le habló…_

 _-¿Piensas sucumbir ante el pecado y ser carne?_

 _-Pero padre, yo le amo y el me ama a mí. ¿Es que acaso el amor, es algo impío? –Preguntó el pequeño ángel entre sollozos._

 _-Lo es entre esa cosa mundana y tú, Theliel. Tú eres un ser puro, creado de mí. Eres mi representación en la tierra.- Le contestó Dios. -¿Piensas dejar todo eso de lado, para vivir en la carne por un sentimiento tan vano e impío?_

 _-¿Un sentimiento vano? ¿Se ha dado cuenta, padre que usted fue el que me creó con este sentimiento? ¿El amor? En todo caso, usted es el culpable de que me sienta así. Lo siento, pero esta vez he decidido actuar conforme a este sentimiento.- decidió así el ángel._

 _-Sí desciendes a la tierra, ya no serás más uno de mis hijos. "Pero al que blasfemare contra el espíritu santo, no le será perdonado". "-Recitó Dios_

 _Y así ante esa última frase; el ángel descendió para encontrarse con su amado._

 _Al ser exiliado de los cielos, perdió todo privilegio que tenía y Dios lo desconoció completamente. Pasó a ser un ángel caído. Y todo por ese amor con el mismo Dios le creó."_

Pero esa solo era una historia para dormir ¿Verdad, madre?...

 _Salmos 104:19-20_

 _Hizo la luna para los tiempos;_

 _El sol conoce su ocaso._

 _Pones las tinieblas, y es la noche;_

 _En ella corretean todas las bestias._

* * *

 ** _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer._**

 ** _¿Merezco un review?_**

 ** _:)_**


End file.
